This is Suite
by hannah montana luva
Summary: Raquel moves to Boston, and lives at the tipton, where she meets Zack and Cody. Raquel can't choose between Cody or her boyfriend Brett. Who will she choose?
1. Hello Boson, Goodbye San Diego

**A/n: None of the familiar characters come in until the end of this chapter, so if the first chapter seems a little weird, it will all make sense in the second chapter. Please also review!**

"I can't believe you're leaving," said Brett, with his dark green eyes starting to water. "I am going to miss you so much."

"Text me everyday, or call, or IM, or email," sobbed Raquel.

"Trust me, I love you."

_Oh my god, he has never said that before_! she thought to herself, knowing she was in love so much. "I love you too," I said as I stroked his dark brown hair. "I'm sorry Brett, but I have to leave now if I want to get to the airport on time."

"See you on Saturday?"

"It's a date," Raquel said with a smile. She was moving all the way from San Diego to Boston, because her dad got a job as the concierge at the Tipton Hotel. They would be living there, in suite 2314. She got in their family's SUV for the 30 minute ride to the airport with her mom and her older sister, Michelle. Her dad was going to drive the other car and an Uhaul to Boston, and her older brother, John, was going to drive to Boston after he dropped off Michelle, Raquel and their mom at the airport. _You can stand under my umbrella ella ella._ Her Motorola Razr was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" It was Melinda, one of her best friends since she knew since the 2nd grade. "Are you in Boston yet?"

"No, I just got to the airport; the plane doesn't leave for another 20 minutes."

"Remember, me and Clarissa are going to do a web cam video conference on Friday." Clarissa was her other best friend that they met in middle school.

"I am looking forward to it! What are you doing?"

"Oh, straightening my hair and putting in contacts, I just got out of the shower." Melinda was Hispanic, with black hair, brown eyes, and naturally tan skin. Raquel had always been jealous of Melinda's look, unsatisfied with her chestnut brown hair and her gray eyes, not to mention her beige complexion. _Beep._

"Sorry Melinda, hold on, I got a text."

"Okay."

The text was her sister. "Miss Talks-a-lot, our plane is boarding. Hurry up for God's sake!" Ugh, how Raquel regretted this moment as she went back to her phone call with Melinda.

"Hey Melinda, I'm back, but our plane is here," Raquel said with such a shaky voice.

"My life won't be the same without you!" Melinda said, sounding like she was starting to cry.

"I'll see you on Friday, Melinda."

"I'll see you too."

Raquel frantically ran to the bathroom, so she could wipe off her tears on her cheeks. She never thought this was a good idea, but she had to move to Boston, and she did want to support her dad on his new job. She was going to make a sacrifice for her family.

"Honey, get out of the bathroom! The plane is going to stop boarding in a few minutes!"

"Sorry Mom. I'm coming." Raquel turned off her cell phone and walked onto the plane. They were flying on Midwest Airlines, so it was non-stop. It felt like practically the longest flight she'd on, even though it wasn't. She just sat there; awake the whole time, but she didn't think anyone stayed asleep because of all the turbulence.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Boston," the flight attendant shouted into the speaker. Raquel Livingston was now starting a new life, feeling like it was in another universe.

**Meanwhile at the Tipton…**

"Staff, I have some news," Mr. Moesby said with a smile. "We are getting a new concierge on Thursday."

"Is he cute?" Maddie asked.

"He 43 and he are married with 3 kids."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he is coming Thursday and it would be kind of all of you to show his family around."

"Does he have any daughters?" Zack interrupted the staff meeting.

"He has 2." Mr. Moesby said losing his smile.

"Sweet."

Zack and Cody walked away, but then Cody said something. "You know what Zack; I have a feeling these new people living in the Tipton are going to make this place interesting."


	2. Welcome to the Tipton

"Welcome to the Tipton, I'm Marian Moesby!" said Mr. Moesby, pretending to be happy. "Would you like me to check you in?"

"Uh…yeah, let me just help my mom with the luggage," Raquel said impatiently.

"I'm here!" said Mrs. Livingston, approaching the counter. "Here's my Visa."

"So how long will your stay be?" Mr. Moesby said. Raquel couldn't really tell if he wanted them to stay longer for more money, or if he wanted them to not stay as long because he might be annoyed by guests.

"Oh it will be a while. My dad is the new concierge," Raquel said with a smirk on her face. "He won't be here for another 2 days though."

"Oh how splendid! Here is your room card, which goes to suite 2314. Have a nice stay at the Tipton!" Mr. Moesby said with fake enthusiasm.

I was walking to the elevator with the carry-on on my back, and I suddenly tripped on somebody's shoe. It was a guy who looked about 14, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Raquel asked nervously.

"Oh it's fine. Hey I'm Cody Martin, you?"

"Raquel Livingston. I'm sort of 'moving' into here. My dad is the new concierge. He starts on Thursday."

"Oh my fricking god, I live here too! My mom, Carrie, is the lounge singer. I also live with my twin brother, Zack."

_Holy crap, this guy is smoking HOT. Even if he had a twin he would still be the hotter one. I'm still dating Brett though! I barely know this guy, and I've been dating Brett since 7__th__ grade! And there is only one quarter left of 9__th__ grade!_

"Uh, Raquel, you okay?" Cody asked seriously.

"Yeah sorry, I was….imagining what the suites would look like"

"Do you want to meet Zack?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Zack, this is Raquel, she is moving in her like we did 3 years ago"

"Hey there sexy!" Zack said with a Twinkie in his mouth, so it sounded like "Beequwresurtie!"

"Huh?" Raquel said, thinking this kid was weirder than the weirdest kind in the entire world. Zack swallowed hard.

"Sorry, I said 'hey there sexy!'" He had the biggest grin on face, Raquel didn't even think it was possible to smile that wide.

"Oh, how flattering," she said with sarcasm.

"I'm going to put the luggage in my suite. See you later." Then Raquel gave them a wave in between a Miss America wave and a Queen Elizabeth wave.

"Dude that girl was burning hot! Did you see those boobs? Those had to be at least C-cups! I mean how could you not see them?" Zack said in a pervert-like tone.

"Not me, because it's disrespectful to look at a girl's….chest," Cody said with a pride that was very strong.

"God, say boobs like a normal 14 year old boy, or at least breasts."

"How about no?"

"Whatever, but I think she dug me."

"Uh...yeah right. I could tell she had disgust on her face."

"Like when London saw Maddie with that rash 2 and ½ years ago?"

"That times five"

"Oh look! It's Maddie. Let me go secretly flirt with her for the 1000th time this month."

"Do you also secretly flirt with London too?"

"Well…yeah! I mean Zack plus London equals MONEY."

"You would rather choose money over love?"

"Cody, did you forget who you were talking to?"

"You may not realize this, but the whole greedy thing doesn't get you girlfriends."

"You don't get it. I flirt with London, I get expensive jewelry and money, I give the money to a girl at our school, I give the jewelry to Maddie, and I get to make out with all 3 of them!"

"OOH! OOH! I can spell Zack! P-L-A-Y-E-R."

"So what, 75 percent of American teenage boys are players, but yet I got stuck with that 25 percent..."

"Shut the hell up Zack, you know the girls that kiss me did it because they actually like me, girls kiss you because they are desperate."

"I'm going to go flirt with Maddie"

"Zack, you do that."

Raquel was in an elevator, about to close, but Cody pressed the open button before it was too late. "I just have one question, what suite are you in?"

"Suite 2314."

"Visit me in suite 2313."

"I'd like that." Raquel giggled. _Oh my god am I flirting with him? _

Cody watched the elevator door close as Raquel gave him a quick smile_. I think I like this girl, a lot…_


	3. They meet again

_Knock Knock_. Raquel's mom, Julie, opened the door of their brand new suite, surprised somebody was knocking on the door, because house cleaning had already come today. "May I help you?"

"Does Raquel live in this suite? I knocked into her yesterday, and we live in the suite next to you, so my mom wanted me to give you a welcoming present," Cody said in an achy voice.

"Why thank you so much young man!" Julie said with a toothy smile.

"You're welcome," as he said closing the door.

"Who was that?" Raquel said as she opened the bathroom door, just coming out of the shower.

"Oh, it was some boy named Cody; he said he knew you and that he lived in the suite next to us." Julie said in a dull tone.  
"Wow Raquel, I'm impressed. 1 day and you already have a new boyfriend," Michelle said while chewing a piece a gum.

"I'm not dating him, he lives in the suite next door and I tripped over his shoes yesterday," Raquel said, trying to sound meaningful.

"Right, but when you do, don't ask me to break it to Brett."

"That's not going to happen though."

"Raquel, I am about to turn 16. I think I remember pretty well what it's like to be 14."

"I'm not you though." Right as Raquel said that, she remembered her hair dryer was on. She scoffed to her sister and walked back to the bathroom.

"Where were you honey?" Carrie said with a worried look on her face.

"Uh…just checking to see if we got the newspaper or if it was still outside our door, then I got locked out, but then I remember I had the room key with me," Cody said apprehensively.

"Okay honey. Lunch is ready. I made a tuna sandwich with cheese!"

"Sounds yummy." _Ugh. Tuna and cheese just did not go together. I'll just pick it off. _

"So where were you really," Zack said arrogantly.

"I bought a gift basket for the Livingstons as a welcoming gift," Cody whispered.

"Livingston?"

"That's Raquel's last name."

"Oh yeah, that really hot developed girl."

"Don't call her that, it's rude."

"Whatever." Zack took a big bite of his tuna sandwich.

"Why are you so obsessed with that particular body part?"

"Bwerhriobsrwehooe."

"You have to work on that chewing your food and swallowing and not talking at the same time thing."

"Sorry, I said big boobs are hot."

"You're repulsive," Cody said with anger. "I'm going to go take a nap to get my mind off of your sickening imaginations."

_Knock Knock._ That sound had woken up Cody. As he walked into the living room, he saw a note on the fridge,

_Dear Cody, Zack and I went to go get a new helmet after his skateboarding "accident". Be back in a couple of hours. Call the cell if you need me. Love, Mom._

After he finished reading the letter, he went to go open the door, and Raquel was there. "Hey!"

"Oh hey."

"Sorry I wasn't there when you gave us the gift basket, I was in the shower."

"Oh…that's fine." _The shower, she's naked in the shower. Does she want me to imagine her naked in the shower? Oh no. Zack's revolting statements are starting to get to me._

"Um…I came to thank you personally. So yeah, thank you." Right after she said that, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, but she stopped. _I can't kiss this guy! Oh my god, if I'm about to kiss Cody, that means I like him! I'm dating Brett though!_ She thought of an excuse so he didn't think she was going to kiss him. "Sorry, I um, smelled something."

"Oh, that's probably the smell of Zack. He smells horrific."

"That's probably it."

"Yeah, that is usually it." _Oh my god, I am so nervous! I don't know what to say now! _

"Zack's obsessed with your boobs!" Cody blurted out, feeling like a total jackass for saying that.

"Well, I did think he was a pervert when I met him, so that doesn't surprise me." Raquel smiled.

"Thanks for stopping by."

"Oh you're welcome. Thanks for the gift basket again!"

"You're Welcome. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Cody closed the door, and then sat down on the couch. _Zack's obsessed with your boobs? I have never said the word boobs in my life! Zack is so going to hate me for this. Why do I like this girl so much? Is it because of her naturally beautiful face? Or was it her kindness? Or was it her humor, respect, helpfulness; Cody snap out of it! Does she even like me? I thought she was going to kiss my cheek, but she smelled something. How could I have been so stupid! _Cody got off the couch to get some juice, but then the door made that knocking sound again. It was Raquel again.

"Hey um, I know I was just here, but I had a question."

"What is it?

"Do you have a cell phone?

Cody got excited, because he knew where this was going. "Yeah, do you want the number?"

"Yeah, if I have any questions about the hotel or school next week, or just about Boston."

"Yeah, let me just write it down if you forget."

"Here is mine." It was written on a Post-it note.

She closed the door, and right as it slammed, Cody smiled the biggest smile ever.


	4. Will you go out with me?

_I said these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. _Cody answered his cell phone just in time. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Raquel. I have a question, well two actually."

"Okay, what's the first?"

"In Boston, what do people wear to school?"

"Just jeans and a t-shirt."

"Really? No tank tops or shorts?"

"It's too cold; you have to wait until the summer."

"Okay and my second question is…"

_Will you go out sometime on a date with me? I really wish she would say that. I just like her so much… _Cody had zoned out of the conversation.

"So will you?" Raquel questioned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Will you give me a tour of the school?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Great! See you later!" Raquel then hung up the phone.

It was 7:45 A.M., and in just 15 minutes Spring Break was going to end. Cody was waiting patiently for Zack.

"Zack, hurry up! You don't want to be late for the first day back from Spring Break!"

"I'm tired!"

Cody now had to think of a strategy that would get him to go to school; even if it meant using the "b-word" he had said a couple of days ago.

"You can see which girls have gotten tanner!"

"Like that matters."

"You can see what girl's have gone up a br…br...bra size since Spring Break." That made Zack get out of his room.

"Are you okay? Because I think that's a good idea…that I would think of."

"I just want to get to school."

"And I want to see who knows Victoria's secret."  
"Oh my god you found out Victoria Smith is an alcoholic?"

"I was talking about the bra store."

"Oh, then pretend you didn't here that."

"Hey Cody! Can you tell me where room 130 is?" Raquel asked as the end of the 2nd hour bell rang. She had only talked to one person today besides Cody, and it was some frizzy haired girl named Agnes.

"Just follow me, because I'm in that class to."

"Do you know a girl named Agnes, because she said hi to me today."

"Yeah. She used to have the biggest crush on me a couple months ago."

Raquel smiled. _No wonder Agnes liked him. He is hot, smart, nice, caring, and respectful. I wonder if he's worth breaking up with Brett._

"So what have your teachers been like?" Cody asked, trying to break up the awkward silence.

"I had Biology 1st hour with this creepy bald guy with the funky tooth, and 2nd hour I had Algebra with this really nice lady with looked 5 months pregnant."

"Mr. Higgins and Mrs. Sanderson."

"So what is our 3rd hour class like?"

"It's Photography, and our teacher, Ms. Klein, has bad framed glasses and has a Southern accent because she just moved here from Kentucky, so she's says y'all about every 3 words."

"Good to know. What's your next class?"

"My schedule is 4th hour English Lit., 5th hour Algebra, 6th hour Culinary Arts, 7th hour Gym, and 8th hour American History."

" I have 4th hour English Lit., 5th hour Study Hall, 6th hour Culinary Arts, 7th hour Gym, and 8th hour Study Hall." Raquel read from a sheet.

"Wow, we're in a lot of classes!" Cody shouted quietly." _Now I can spend more time with her!_

"I know!" _Now I can more time with him!_

They got into their seats for English Lit. "So where's your locker?" Raquel asked.

"393, near the Wood Shop."

"I'm locker 234 near the…whatever class I don't have." They both started laughing. I_ think I should just be friends with Cody_.

"Hey Cody, do you want to go out sometime?" _or maybe not._


	5. I truely love her

Cody POV

I thought this day would never come. I can't believe it! "Raquel, I…" Beep. It was Raquel's phone. _Her phone rings and beeps too god damn much._

"Hold on, I got a text."

Raquel POV

It was a text from Clarissa. Clarissa had beautiful curly auburn hair with shiny light green eyes. _OMG. BRETT IS CHEETN ON U. WITH MEL_. I called Clarissa as soon as 3rd hour was over. "Hey Clarissa!"

"Hey! Oh my god did you get my text?"

"That's what I was calling about. Please give me details!"

"Okay, remember Melinda wasn't at our video conference on Friday? She was on her 'romantic date' with him. And you're probably wondering where Brett was on Saturday because he didn't show up at the airport to visit you? He was still on that 'romantic date', and took Mel out to breakfast."

"That little bastard." _That little slut._

"That's not the worst of it. Sunday at the Spring Break carnival, I found them behind a tent, firmly pressed against each other, making out."

"That's when you found out?"

"Yeah. Mel said they have been doing this for 2 months behind your back."

"I'm going to go break up with that son of a bitch."

"You better."

"I got to go! 4th hour is starting. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Cody and I got into they're seats for English Lit. "So will you go out with me?" I asked.

"I would love to."

"Great, the movies at 7:00 P.M. tonight?"

"It's a date."

**Later that night…**

Cody POV

I was getting reading for my date when Zack interrupted me. "Zack don't do that!"

"Who are you going out with? Janice or Jessica?"

"Neither. I'm going to the movies with Raquel."

"The boob girl!? Dude, you scored big time!"

"Don't call her that!

"Whatever. It's true though."

"Get out!"

"Fine."

5 minutes later, Raquel came at the door. She looked so hot. Not in the way Zack thinks she's hot though. She was wearing a denim miniskirt, a white t-shirt with a green tank top over it, and a hot pink headband. She was wearing only mascara, but her natural beauty was so…well…beautiful. I was so attracted to her, I felt like skipping the movies and just to make out with her the whole time. I've never felt this way before.

"You look beautiful." I said with such a passion.

"You look handsome yourself."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

_Shall? I am such a dork._

Raquel POV

Holy crap. Cody was so hot. His hair had that surfer style, looking like the wind blew it into different directions. His light blue eyes were sparkling, and his smile lit up. I felt like melting. We got at the movie theater not knowing what movie to see.

"So…what do you want to see?" Cody asked.

"Something…romantic." _Wow I sound horny tonight._

"Sounds good to me."_ I think he knows where I am going with this. _We got tickets to A Love Story 3 (a/n: this movie is made up), even though we didn't see the first two. The first ten minutes we were actually watching the movie. This is so not going well. I turn to him, to look at his gorgeous features. He was staring at me too, with those shimmering blue eyes. I felt magnetic to him, like I couldn't stop getting closer, and we started to kiss. First it was a sweet kiss, but it became more passionate. Our faces were jammed into each others, but it didn't hurt at all. We were both in serious make out mode, enjoying every second of it. Well, at least I was. These kisses weren't like Brett's. Cody's kisses had such a powerful meaning to do so, like you couldn't stop because you needed to be with that person forever. We fell out of our seats, making out on the floor. People were starting to stare at us now.

"Excuse me, but if you are going to act like this, will you have to leave the theater," one of the movie ushers said, but we weren't listening. We were too busy making out. It was like life was on pause, and fantasy dreams were playing. This was the best moment of my life.

Cody POV

We were like this for 15 minutes, before one of the movie ushers literally dragged us out of the movie theater. It was so blissful. I was truly in love this Raquel, and I think she is too. I didn't know what to do next, but she did. "Let's go back to my suite."

"We were only here for a half and hour and you already want to go home?"

"I want to go home, but I don't want to end the date." I knew where she was going with this now. "My mom and dad are at some new kid thing at school, and my brother and sister went to a party."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go."


	6. He's such a good kisser

**A/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy lately. Please review and suggest ideas!**

"You are such a good kisser," Raquel said in between breaths from making out. They were on the couch of her suite, and they were making out romantically. They had been like this for a whole hour, oblivious to how much time had gone by.

"Oh my god, it's already 8:55, and my parents are going to be home any minute, so we should probably say goodbye," she said.

"Okay," Cody said, immediately kissing her, but they stopped themselves before they started making out again.

"Goodnight," Cody said with a smile as he was leaving. He turned around instantly though.

"Raquel, I have something to ask you."

"What is it Cody?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Cody, of course I will." They kissed one more time and then Cody left.

Cody got back to his suite at 9:00 P.M. He opened the door and saw Zack sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cody, how was your date with Raquel?"

_Well we made out at the movie theater and got kicked out so we continued making out on the couch in her suite. _"Good. Where's mom?"

She on a date with…wait, good? That means you did something you don't want to tell me."

"The date was just fine, all we did was see a movie," Cody lied.

"Okay, if you say so."

Zack POV

"I'm going to go to bed," Cody said to me. He is so keeping something from me. I just don't know what. It must have been on the date. What could they have done at a movie theater? Not that much. Wait the peephole! I looked into the peephole I drilled the other day, and I saw the outline of 2 bodies, but I couldn't see who it was or what they were doing. Now I think it was Raquel and Cody. But…no. They couldn't have.

No POV

For a whole week at school Raquel smiled the whole time. She had never been in as much love as she is now. Brett now sounded like a pathetic loser to her.

"You're all smiles today, what's with you?" Max asked her during 1st hour.

"You know Cody Martin, right? Well, I have the biggest crush on him." Raquel whispered to her.

"Does he know that you do?"

"Oh yeah. He has a huge crush on me too."

"Have you guys been on a date yet?"

"Yeah, we've been on 2 dates, but basically we made out the whole time. He's a great kisser."

"I know."

"What?"

"It was spin the bottle at a party. Nothing big, it was just a peck."

"Oh, okay. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Has his brother Zack always been a little perverted?"

Zack POV

I felt bothered for a whole week at school, like I had this secret. But I wasn't sure if it was true. Had Cody done it? Before me? I mean we just turned 15, and we're only freshmen. I always pictured him shy when it came to this kind of stuff, but I guess not. I have to tell someone who will keep this a secret. I know, Bob. I went up to Bob in woodshop with a worried look on my face, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Zack, what's up?"

"Not much, but I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think Cody did something, but he won't admit it, or at least tell me."

"What did Cody do?"

"Something."

"Oh, that something. With who though?"

"The new girl, Raquel. You know the developed one?"

"Dude she is hot! No wonder Cody did her."

"Just don't tell anybody about this, it was bothering me."

"Well I'm no Dr. Phil, but your secret is safe with me."

Raquel POV

"I'm sorry Brett, but it's over."

"2 weeks of Boston and you've changed, I knew this was going to happen."

"You changed. I know about you and Melinda."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do so buh-bye." I shut my cell phone. I'm so glad I've broken up with Brett. Now I can be with Cody for good. I put down my phone, and Mac came running to me.

"I can't believe it…you…Cody…"

"What? That we're going out?"

"No! Have you not heard the rumor?"

"There's a rumor about me and Cody?"

"Yes, and it's saying you 2 did it."

"But we didn't!" I ran frantically to find Cody, and whoever started this rumor.

Cody POV

"Dude, congrats! You went all the way!" Warren said.

"Went all the way with what?" I asked.

"God, do I have to spell it out for you? You went all the way sexually, with Raquel!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well that's what the whole 9th grade is thinking right now."

"Who told you this?"

"Bob, and Jamie, and Tapeworm, but Bob told me first."

"Thanks, and don't tell anyone this ever again!" I ran as fast as I could to find Bob. I wonder if Raquel knows about the rumor. I have to find Bob to stop the rumor first.

"Hey Cody!" Bob shouted across the hall.

"Hey Cody? That's all you can say to me after spreading the biggest rumor of the whole year about me and my love life and lied?"

"I'm sorry, it's just Zack told me last hour, and I couldn't help myself."

"I never told Zack that, I never even did it!"

"Well, that's what he told me."

"Thanks Bob. Please stop spreading the rumor." I ran even more to find Zack, and I found him getting his iPod out of his locker.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"What? Bring my iPod to school because Mr. Higgins' voice is so loud, I can't go to sleep in that class?"

"NO! The rumor you started! Maybe you would of heard it if you weren't sleeping because the rest of the 9th grade has heard it!"

"I never started a rumor about you."

"Bob said you did."

"Wait, what is the rumor about?"

"I did…things…with Raquel! But I DIDN'T!"

"But I saw...I mean heard you two that night."

"We were just kissing, how could you think that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to fix this." Zack pulled out an index card and wrote something on it. "Hear, read this out loud, so the whole freshman class can hear it."

"Okay." Cody read the index card out loud. _This rumor is a lie! And I can prove it to you! (grab Janice or Jessica, they are right next to you.)_ Cody grabbed Janice and kissed her in front of the whole 9th grade, and as I turned my head, I saw Raquel, with teardrops on her cheeks.


	7. This is all my fault

Cody POV

As soon as I got home from school, I knocked to Raquel's suite. Her sister, Michelle, answered the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Cody, Raquel's friend. I also live next door."

"Oh yeah, the guy who sent the fruit basket."

"Can I see Raquel?"

"She's not here. I think some girl named Barbara Brownstein's house."

"Thanks." I ran to Barbara Brownstein's house, even though it was 2 miles away. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Brownstein answered it.

"Mrs. Brownstein, are Barbara and Raquel here?"

"They are in her bedroom."

"Thanks." I walked up to their bedroom, without knocking. And saw Raquel on Barbara's bed, with tear-streaked cheeks. Barbara was on the other side of the bed listening to her.

"What are you doing here two-timer?" Raquel hissed.

"I want to apologize."

"Apology not accepted. You kissed another girl, and we were dating."

"But Raquel, what about Brett?" Barbara asked.

"He doesn't know about Brett yet."

"Who's Brett?" I asked.

"Brett was my ex-boyfriend. I just broke up with him today, but I meant to break up with him the day I met you though Cody. Then last week I found out he was cheating on me."

"So you decide to cheat on him." I said.

"Cody you don't understand, he was cheating on me because I was gone and he thought he could get away with it. I did it because; well, because I love you."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Didn't you love me?"

"I did, but now I know I can't trust you."

"I know I can't trust you either Cody."

"Goodbye Raquel."

"Goodbye Cody."

---

Zack POV

At about 4:00 P.M. Cody came home, with tears in his eyes.

"Cody, what's wrong?"

"Raquel and I are…taking a break."

"Why?"

"Part of it was the note card. I can't believe you made me kiss Janice! That is so like you. It's not all your fault though. She was cheating on her boyfriend."

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Yeah. I just need to take a nap, okay?"

"Okay." Then Cody walked into our room. I feel awful about this. He looks so sad! And I have never seen him so happy in my life when he was dating Raquel. I caused part of this! I need to make it up to him, but how? He's pretty much better at me at everything except girls. So the most I could do is help get Raquel and Cody back together, and I know just how.

**A/n: sorry this chapter is so short. I'm saving all the good stuff for the next chapter. :) Please review!**


	8. The secret admirer

Raquel POV

For a whole week, I didn't talk to Cody, I was too emotionally unstable. I was making a lot of new friends though, Barbara, Agnes, Max, Darlene, Jessica, and Janice (after we understood our sides of the incident). I have also made some guy friends, like Bob, Tapeworm, Jamie, and Warren, but none of them are as cute as Cody. I barely got through a whole week of school, and I was thankful it was Saturday.

"Honey, you got something in the mail!" My mom shouted as she came through the door. It was a bouquet of pink roses and there was a little card. They're probably from Cody. I put the roses in a vase in my room and opened the card. It said, _I have loved you since the day I saw you, I promise that I do, meet me in the park on Sunday and I know if our love will be true. Love, Your Secret Admirer. _How romantic! Maybe this guy will get my mind off of Cody, but it will be pretty hard.

Cody POV

"Cody, there's mail for you!" Zack shouted across the room. He gave me a bouquet of red roses and there was a letter inside it. I put the roses in a vase and I read the letter. _Tell me that you love me, because I love you like a pod and a pea. Meet me in the park on Sunday, and see if our love was meant to be, Xoxo, Your Secret Admirer._ This girl sounds so sweet. I think I will go.

**The next day…**

No POV

Raquel waited by an old willow tree, until she saw someone. She ran to him, not knowing who it was until she got to him.

"Cody?"

"Raquel?"

"You're my secret admirer?"

"And you're my secret admirer?"

"I'm confused. Let's sit next to the willow tree and talk."

"Okay." They sat down, listening to there point of views.

"After we sort of broke up, I couldn't eat, sleep, or do anything right. I couldn't live without you in my life. Then I got this beautiful bouquet of pink long stemmed roses, and there was a note from a secret admirer to meet here. I barely convinced myself to come here, but now I'm glad I did." Raquel said.

"I could barely live without you either. Then I got a bouquet of red roses and a note from a secret admirer that said to meet here too."

"I didn't send you anything though."

"I didn't either."

"Then who did?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that fate brought us here and wants us back together."

"I think so too."

"I'm sorry for kissing Janice, Zack kind of told me too. It's just I hate it when everyone is talking about you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for not breaking up with Brett. I'm just a really sensitive person. I love you a billion times more than I will ever love him."

"Apology accepted, and I love you too."

Raquel POV

We leaned in to kiss, and finally, our lips met. It was like my body and been recharged with passion. His kisses were so sweet, in a romantic way. It feels like this was our destiny, to be together. We started to make out, but it felt so good. We held each other in our arms, and started to roll down a hill. Since it was Sunday morning, the park was empty. We were rolling in the grass, getting grass stains in our clothes, but we didn't care. I could of stay like this forever.

Cody POV

I am so glad that we still feel like this. I feel like I was born to love Raquel. We stopped for a moment, because I need to talk.

"Raquel, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Cody, will you be my boyfriend again?" We answered by kissing again, which made my body tingle with excitement, but I needed to talk again.

"We need to go back to my suite, I need to give you something."

"Okay." We walked back to my suite, where I needed to give her to single most precious thing of my life.

"What did you want to give me?" Raquel asked.

"This." I pulled something a gold ring with a diamond in the middle. "My dad said when I fall in love, and you know you will be with this person forever, he said to give this ring." I slipped it on her left ring finger.

"Oh Cody, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me before." She kissed me for a long time and then said something. "I have something to give you to too." We went into her suite and she got something. "It was the ring my grandma gave me when I was born. She died the next day." It was a gold ring with a star in the middle. "I want you to have it."

"Thank you Raquel." We started to kiss, but then someone walked in.

"Raquel?" It was her dad. And he had fainted.

**A/n. Sorry this chapter is a little weird. Please R&R! Sorry if I don't update for a while. Just wait! I will update eventually.**


	9. i sent the flowers

**A/n: Sorry I haven't update in forever, I have been so busy lately. If I don't update for awhile, it's okay, I will sooner or later. Please R&R!**

Raquel POV

"Daddy!" I screamed and ran to him. Cody assisted me, which was so nice of him.

"I took a health class about this, let me just check his vital signs." Cody said reassuringly. He put his ear to my dad's heart, to listen for a beat. "There is a pulse, but I can't hear him breath."

"I'm going to call 911." I said nervously, reaching for my cell phone. "Hello, 911? My dad just passed out. He has a pulse, but I can't hear him breathe. I'm at the Tipton in suite 2314." I hung up. I'm so scared. Cody grabbed my arm, and giving me a light hug.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear.

**That night…**

Cody POV

I was in the waiting room with Raquel and the rest of her family. I was holding her hand, our rings touching together. It made me smile inside, but I knew right now wasn't a time to smile. I just want her to know that I will support her every second. A nurse came out of Raquel's dad's room, with a clipboard in her hand.

"Are you the family of Robert Livingston?" the nurse said.

"Yes," Raquel, her sister, Michelle, her mom, Julie, and her brother, John said in unison.

"Mr. Livingston has developed atherosclerosis."

"What the heck does that mean?" Michelle said while chewing gum.

"It means Dad had clogged coronary arteries caused by fat causing cardiac arrest." John explained.

"Huh?" Michelle said.

"The blood couldn't get to Dad's heart because fat was in the way, so he had a heart attack."

"Oh."

"He also had a sudden rise in his blood pressure due to stress," the nurse said.

"He's never been stressed a day in his life," Julie said. "What could have caused it?" Raquel and I looked at each other, knowing that it was us kissing in her suite.

"Uh...Mom?" Raquel mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what caused the high blood pressure and stress."

"You do? What was it?"

"Dad must have been on break and he came in our suite, and…um…Cody and I…were…um…kissing. It must have freaked him out."

"Oh, well, thank you for telling me."

Raquel POV

"Raquel, I need to pee, will you go with me?" Michelle whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…sure." I told her. "Be right back Cody." I looked directly in his eyes. He is such a good boyfriend.

Michelle and I walked into the bathroom, but then I realized she didn't need to pee, she just wanted to talk about Cody.

"I knew it!" she quietly shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You were going to dump that jerk Brett and go for that guy."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I even told you."

I tried to remember if she did, and then I did, it was the 2nd day we had lived in the suite.

"_Wow Raquel, I'm impressed. 1 day and you already have a new boyfriend."_

"_I'm not dating him, he lives in the suite next door and I tripped over his shoes yesterday."_

"_Right, but when you do, don't ask me to break it to Brett."_

"Okay fine, you did." I admitted.

"So why do you have grass stains all over your clothes?" Michelle asked.

"I was playing soccer with my friend Max, who is a girl, and I fell." I lied.

"Yeah right." Michelle put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I was making out with Cody in the park, and we were rolling in the grass, and that's why I have grass stains."

"My sister is becoming a promiscuous girl!" Michelle teased.

"Shut up Michelle! That's not true. I just like him a lot."

"I know you do, and that was leading to my next point. Have you two done it yet?" She said stupidly.

"Like _the it_? No way. I'm only 14."

"You're almost 15. I also have a lot of friends who have done it by the age of 13."

"Okay, ew. That is just disgusting."

"I just want to know what goes on in my sister's life," Michelle said.

"I have a question."

"What Raquel?"

"Have you…um…ever done it?" I felt weird asking this question.

"Nope. I'm not planning to anytime soon." She smiled as she said that.

"I think we should go back out there."

"Yeah." We walked out, and I sat next to Cody again.

"The nurse said your Dad woke up and that he could have visitors. Your Mom and John went back already, but I think your Mom went to go get something to eat and John went back to college. " Cody said.

"Okay, let's go." I said and pulled him up.

"I don't know him that well. I don't think he wants to meet the guy who caused his heart attack either." Cody said.

"I caused his heart attack too, and I'm still going."

"Okay, I'll go, but only because I love you so much." We kissed each other until we were interrupted by Michelle.

"I'm just going to stay out here." She said. Ugh. She sucks at timing. Cody and I went in the room, when I saw Dad hooked up to the IV machine.

"Hey Raquel, and I guess Raquel's boyfriend." Robert said.

"Hey Dad. This is Cody; I never really got to introduce him to do that." I said.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi Sir."

"Raquel, could you get me a glass of water?" Robert asked.

"Sure Daddy." I left the room, glad to see he is getting better.

Cody POV

"Cody, if you hurt my little girl in anyway possible, you are dead to me." Robert said with an frustrated tone.

"Don't worry Sir; I love your daughter very much."

"We'll just see about that." Right as he said that, Raquel walked into the room.

"Here's your water," Raquel said to her Dad.

"Thanks sweetie. I'm sort of tired, so I'm going to take a rest."

"Okay Dad. See you later." She said, and she took my hand and we walked out.

_I said these faces and these places are getting old, so I'm going home._ I quickly answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey little bro," Zack said.

"What do you want? I'm kind of at the hospital with Raquel because her Dad had a heart attack."

"I just need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was the one who sent the flowers."


	10. oh my god

**A/n: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I've been so preoccupied with stuff, it's insane. I have also run out of ideas for this story, so the next chapter, (chapter 11), will be the LAST chapter. **

Cody POV

"You what!?" I said into my phone, confused on so many levels. How could Zack be my secret admirer? That's incest, and I would have known if Zack was gay…

"I felt horrible about you and Raquel breaking up because of me, so I tricked you into thinking you had secret admirers." Zack said into the phone.

"Hold on, Zack." I put my hand over the phone so Zack couldn't hear me. "Raquel, I have to go now."

"Okay! See you later!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye!" I walked out of the hospital, and I took my hand off the phone. "Zack, I'm coming home." I said, and then I hung up.

-----

15 minutes later, I entered the Tipton lobby. I walked home, because I had forgotten my bus pass. I pushed the revolving and saw Zack at the candy counter. I walked up to him with a straight face.

"Hey Cody!" Maddie said with her usual perk.

"Hey Maddie. Zack, let's finish our conversation upstairs." I said though my teeth.

"Okay…" He mumbled.

We walked to the elevator and Zack pushed the up button. For 30 seconds there was just awkward silence. The elevator finally came and we entered it. Zack finally broke the ice.

"Are you mad at me?" He said.

"No, I want to thank you." I said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, if it wasn't for you, Raquel and I wouldn't be together again. This is the most wonderful thing you've ever done for me." Right after I finished saying that sentence, we had reached the 23rd floor. I got my room key out and opened the door to our suite.

"So we're cool?" Zack said while plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, we cool."

Raquel POV

I stayed until 8:00 P.M. because I didn't want my dad to be alone. I wanted to stay longer, but the nurse kicked me out. I walked to the Tipton, and I was in the lobby. I was walking to the elevators, until Maddie stopped me.  
"Hey Raquel!"

"Hey Maddie."

"How's your dad?" She asked with sincerity.

"He's doing better. He's going to live, and he's checking out in a week."

"That's good to here. I'm sorry, but I got to get back to the candy counter, or Mr. Moesby will have a fit."

"Okay. Bye!" I said as she was walking back to the candy counter. The elevator came and as soon as I entered my cell phone rang. _You can stand under my umbrella ella ella. _"Hello?"

"Hey sis," Michelle said in a welcoming voice.

"Hey Michelle."

"I called to say that Mom is staying at the hospital tonight, and she made macaroni and cheese for us. I already ate some, but I saved some for you."

"Thanks, but, I'm not that hungry."

"Okay suit yourself!" After she said that she hung up, and the elevator reached the 23rd floor. I walked to my suite, and my sister greeted me.

"Hey! She said. Funny. She has been nicer to me since I told her about Cody and me.

"Hey…" I mumbled.

"Do you want to do some sisterly stuff?" She asked me. Sisterly stuff? Okay, now she's freaking me out.

"No thanks. I'm kind of tired; I'm going to go to bed." I yawned. I walked into my room, and the clock said 9:00 P.M. already. I got ready for bed, and I immediately fell asleep.

-----

_Thump. Thump_. I woke up thinking I was hearing noises. "What's happening?" I groaned. I looked at the clock and it said 11:23 P.M. I stayed up for a couple more minutes making sure there was no actually thumping. After 5 minutes, I didn't hear anything, so I tried to go back to sleep. After 3 minutes, I had already heard it 4 more times. I can't believe Michelle hasn't woken up yet. I turned to the other bed in the room to see the outline of her body. Well, she is a heavy sleeper. Oh my god. What happens if there's a robber in our suite? I took the baseball bat that was in the corner of our room and opened the door. The thumping sound became even louder. Oh my god, I am so freaking terrified. I grabbed my baseball bat tightly and turned on the light. As heard as I turned on the light, the thumping stopped.

"Ah!" I heard two voices say.

"Ah!" I was seriously freaking out now. I walked forward to see who it was, and when I did see who it was, literally my heart skipped a beat. It was Michelle. And Zack. Doing it.


	11. it was love at first sight

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! This is the last chapter, everyone. I hope you enjoy it! Also, some people think I should write a sequel, but I'm not sure. What do you think. Please tell me in a review!**

Raquel POV

I was literally spellbound. After a few seconds, I finally had the nerve to say something. "Way to have sex with my boyfriend's brother, Michelle!" I sobbed. I ran out of the room, and I didn't want to come back. I didn't really have anywhere to go, but I hoped Cody was still awake so I could come over and talked to him. I took the couple steps to his suite and knocked on his door. I waited about a minute, and then Cody, with his adorable bedhead, answered the door.

"Raquel, what are you doing here so late?" He groaned.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to someone." I whispered.

"Sure," Cody gestered to come in. I walked in, probably guessing Carey was still at her show. I sat on the couch, with my eyes starting to water.

"What's wrong? You don't look too good." He said, hugging my waist.

"Do you know where Zack is?" I said, wondering if he even knew.

"Yeah, he's on a date with Jessica..." He said.

"Oh, he's on a date, but not with Jessica."

"What do you mean? He specifically told me Jessica."

"I caught him, and Michelle, having sex." I choked out.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me! Don't worry I'll talk with him."

"Thank you so much Cody. I'm so glad I have you." I lightly pecked him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

----

We must of fell asleep on the couch, because about 20 minutes later, and heard a door slam. It was Zack, looking like he was trying to sneek in. I started giving him the evil eye. I didn't want to wake up Cody though, since he looked so peaceful. "Oh look, the manwhore is back." I hissed.

"Raquel, let me explain." He tried to convince me.

"No, becuase I saw what I saw, and i believe what I see." I stormed out of their suite, and I entered my suite. I saw Michelle with her Lacoste polo barely buttoned. I was so furious at her! I finally became face to face with her. "I can't believe you Michelle! First I find you having sex, but I find you doing it with my boyfriend's twin brother! I feel so betrayed! And don't tell me 'Let me explain' because I frankly don't care. I'm going to bed. Goodnight. I stomped into my room, and locked the door so Michelle couldn't come in, forced to sleep on the couch. Could today get any worse?

Cody POV

I didn't talk to Zack last night, becuase I was too frusterated at him to talk. I woke up to see that Zack was still sleeping. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was only 6:03 A.M. I didn't bother to go back to sleep, because so much was going around in my mind. I walked into the living room, to see my mom was still asleep too. I walked out of my suite, and went outside Raquel's suite. I knocked very softly, and instantly Raquel opened it. She looked like she had been up for a while.

"Couldn't sleep either? You can come in, I made some scrambled eggs," she said sweetly. I walked in to see that Michelle was sleeping, holding a fleece blanket in her hands. I sat down at the counter of the kitchen and Raquel got me a plate and put eggs on it. "Coffee or juice?"

"Juice." I said gratefully. She poured me a glass of orange juice, and she even remember that I don't like pulp.

"I think all four of us should meet in the park, to explain things." She said quietly.

"Same, Zack will probably wake up at 9:00, so does 10:00 sound good?"

"Perfect." She lightly kissed my cheek and smiled. I smiled too. I finished my eggs and my juice, and I kissed her softly.

"I better be going." I said.

"Okay. See you later." We kissed one more time an d I was off to my suite.

----

Raquel POV

Michelle and I walked to the park, but we still weren't speaking. I saw Cody and Zaxk sitting by the tree, the tree Cody and I made up at. I walked up to them, feeling confident. "I think it's time all four of us talked." I sat down on the grass, and so did Michelle.

"Okay, I'll explain first." Zack said. "Cody forgot some ring at your suite, so I offered to," Zack said, but I interrupted.

"You lost my grandmother's ring?" I shreiked. Cody show me his finger, which the ring was securred on.

"As I was saying, I went to get the ring, but you were asleep, so Michelle answered the door, and well, things just kind of went from there." Zack added.

"But the thing is," Michelle said from out of nowhere. "we're in love. It was love at first sight."

"Is that true?" Cody asked both of them.

"Yes!" Michelle and Zack answered in unison. Then they started to hold hands.

"Well, if it was meant to be, it was meant to be." I chirped. I think it will be okay if they dated.

"Same here." Cody said. Zack and Michelle smiled at each other, and got up and walked off holding hands, leaving Cody and I alone. We scooted closer to each other, so I was leaning on him.

"We've had a wild life since I got here." I said.

"Yes we have, but that's why I love you." He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"And that's why I love you." I said, feeling knowing everything was going to be okay.


End file.
